The present invention relates to a counterfeit paper currency detector and, more particularly, to a counterfeit paper currency detector with a smaller size and fewer components by arranging a delivering device, a driving device, and a paper currency detection device.
Paper currency detectors emit detection light to examine paper currency. Generally, a driving device drives a bill to pass through a passageway. A detection light transmitter and a detection light receiver are mounted on upper and lower sides of the passageway, respectively to examiner whether the bill is genuine.
In a conventional paper currency detector using this approach, since the transmission and reception of the detection light are perpendicular to the delivering direction of the bill, two circuit boards are required to electrically connect the detection light transmitter and the detection light receiver, respectively. This results in an increase in the number of components and additional wiring for the electrical connection and an increase in the volume of the counterfeit paper currency detector. It is, therefore, an important issue to solve these problems.